


Art for Bright But Solemn Eyed

by starshinesoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Teen Wolf Big Bang, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art post for fluffygremlin's story Bright But Solemn Eyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bright But Solemn Eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073628) by [FluffyGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin). 



> Title: [Bright But Solemn Eyed](http://fluffygremlin.livejournal.com/413174.html)  
> Author: fluffygremlin  
> Artist: sailorstarshine  
> Warnings: Art is spoiler-y for the story! (But you probably already knew that.) I'm kinda horrible at backgrounds and muscles.  
> Notes: My first time being an artist for [teenwolf_bb](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/). I kinda joined spontaneously, so I was really nervous, but I had tons of fun! >.LiveJournal and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073628?view_adult=true). If you haven't already read it, what are you doing here? Go and read it! :D It is awesome!
> 
> The art is also on
> 
> [LiveJournal](http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/58490.html) and [Tumblr](http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/69253146864/title-bright-but-solemn-eyed-author)

 

**Stiles encounters a rouge Omega**

 

**BAMF!Stiles**

****

  **  
**

**Sterek!Kiss**

****


	2. Lineart plus sketch

 

 

 


End file.
